Yumeji Kurokouchi X Double
Yumeji Kurokouchi X Double is a What-If? Episode of DEATH BATTLE. Description Samurai Shodown X Skullgirls! Inspired by non other than DEATH BATTLE Loser Shang Tsung, two morphing combatants will prove who is Tsung's successor. Will Yumeji and the opinion that Yumeji's whatever you can think of, prove Yumeji's worth, or will Double, and her ability to become EVERYTHING actually Surpass Tsung's ability? Interlude Boomstick: Transformers! More than meets th-''' Wiz: '''NOOOOO! Not THAT Transformer! These transformers have one thing in mind: they were all Inspired by none other than former DEATH BATTLE Combatant: Shang Tsung, who only needed a portion of an opponents soul to become them. UNLIKE these two combatants, who already have that form in the first place; such as Yumeji Kurokouchi, Servant to Gaoh. Boomstick: And Double, who probably knows that Marie isn't doing her job as the Skullgirl. He's Wiz, and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their Weapons, Armor, & Skills to find out who would win... A DEATH BATTLE. Yumeji Kurokouchi (Cues Samurai Shodown V - Yomigahara (Yumeji Kurokochi Theme) AST) Wiz: A war torn battle scarred plain... This is where Samurai die honorably. While many brave souls are forced into slaughter, the few who can make it past the emotional toll are indeed the most legendary... One such samurai of such an equation... is Yumeji Kurokouchi, the former disciple of their father, and the one who was kicked out of their Father's Dojo, and even his house. Boomstick: But this person isn't that bad! Why would their father kick them out COMPLETELY!? Wiz: Another Disciple, and the remaining one who manages to succeed in all marks, Ukyo Tachibana wondered himself, and Yumeji's mother begged her unguilty husband to let them come home. Disgraced. Ukyo went all across Japan to find Yumeji, and fight them. Boomstick: BUT PLOT TWIST! It turned out Yumeji, disgraced by their Dishonorable Father, joined the side of evil, alongside Gaoh, who APPARENTLY took Yumeji in, almost like a Godfather, but evil. Wiz: After hearing of Yumeji's defeat, Gaoh, being the Evil Daimyo, was enraged and found that Ukyo himself defeated his arch ally. As the two fought, Gaoh at first had the lead, but as the clash ended, Ukyo won, despite getting sicker himself. Boomstick: Gaoh, dishonoured, gave away his stepson for them to take home after what felt like forever... Poor kid, they had been through it all. Wiz: With Gaoh defeated, Father dead, Yumeji was finally home with their mother, but who to train them now? Boomstick: We dunno if it's true or not, but we believe Ukyo himself completed Yumeji's training, since, you know, They borrow elements from him... Wiz: We also believe Ukyo might also have raised Yumeji alongside Their mother... But this is practically wishful thinking. Boomstick: What isn't wishful thinking though, is that Yumeji decapitated Rasetsumaru; the evil Demon that's basically Haoumaru's Akuma. Enough talking about a lesser known character! Let's get to work on his arsenal! Wiz: While Yumeji DOES "borrow" heavily on Ukyo's fighting style, It's not the same character completely. What sets "Them" apart from him is that They can use any move just by knowing its existence, so not only can Yumeji use Samurai Shodown moves almost perfectly, he can even straight up become a boss from any game period if he wanted to. (Cues Arcana Heart Series - Parace L'sia's Theme (Extended/Revised)) Boomstick: Parace L'sia Much? Wiz: As long as Yumeji knows of a character's existence, and knows at least one move from them, They can use it! This means Yumeji is the EMBODIMENT of DEATH BATTLE AS WELL! Imagine Superman's whole arsenal against ANYONE! Akuma's Shun Goku Satsu! Even Rainbow fricken Dash's Rainbow Sonicboom! I'm sorry, but when a character combines all the powers of all characters, and even includes the most OP in the equation, this is the EPITOMY OF BROKEN! Just when I thought I've seen the worst! Boomstick: To get off the topic of how powerful Yumeji is, They are capable of shooting projectiles in record time, AND is faster than all other Samurai from Samurai Shodown! Man, was their dad disappointed in such epic power! Wiz: I WILL BE ENRAGED IF YUMEJI COPIES BEERUS!!! Boomstick: Wiz! YO, WIZ!!! Ranting like that is MY job, OKAY!? But, yeah, this guy didn't make it to Samurai Shodown V Special, so we... kinda had to make up some moves. Wiz: (Pants...) Yumeji's Slash would be the same as Ukyo's, Special? Same as Ukyo. Forfeit? they would kneel down in shame, and IF MUGEN taught us something, it would be that Yumeji's Zetsumei Ougi- Boomstick: Don't say it... You'll make poor Rera cry again! Wiz: -Would be all the Samurai Shodown Character illusions beat the crap out of the opponent, until Yumeji decides that overkill isn't enough! Hell, I'm now afraid of this young, genderless excuse for a samurai! And we're not even done talking about them!! Boomstick: They singlehandedly ended Rasetsumaru's life after having hope for the future. Despite their rivalry, Yumeji genuinely cares for the Sickly Blue Haired samurai. Also, both Samurai knew their time would come (Yumeji when Zankuro wiped out the rest of the Disciples, and Ukyo for him being so ill, it eventually killed him.) Wiz: But even transforming masters have snags everywhere. He can only use one move at a time as a clone, and it lasts until the move is finished. No matter what it is, if it's a Clone Move, it will always behave like a regular move; it can be blocked, it can be countered, and it can be PARRIED. Boomstick: But no worries, this Samurai of a child has more firepower in their forms than even the formes, and sword itself! Wiz: But can this swordsperson be able to take out a putrid mass of squick that IS EVERYTHING?! Yumeji Kurokouchi: I will give myself one more chance, or else it's suicide. Double (Cues Skullgirls: Event ~ Peace) Wiz: The Canopy Kingdom... The setting for the Dark Deco Fighting Game: Skullgirls. Boomstick: Which is also one of those games with hot chicks! Hell, even Filia, and her Dream Form Fukua are hot! ' ''Samson: AH HELL YEAH! ' Wiz: But not everyone is either, cute, or hot. As Marie narrowly escaped slavery from the traders, one certain Patricia, or as we now know her as Peacock, had her Limbs cut off, eyes gouged, and all her teeth ripped out. '''Boomstick: This in turn caused a rampage by Marie thanks to her power with the Skull Heart, given by Double to kill the Medicis! She doesn't give a fuck if they're former, member, family, anyone! I mean, look at Filia! She doesn't even know she's Medici blood!' (Cues SkullGirls OST - Event (Haste)) Wiz: Knowing Marie has gone too far with such power, Double decided to hunt down Marie, and force her to realize the Skull Heart is nothing but a gift blessed by the Divine Trinity; A trio that includes Aeon, who can control Time. Venus, who can control Space, and their Great Mother, whom her power is so great, it surpasses everything her children can control. Not surprisingly, Double keeps failing, and, Marie keeps losing. Boomstick: Marie is a jackwhore, so we're going to deal with Double for now. Her move set copies other Skullgirl characters without fail! It doesn't need to morph either! When Double Transforms, it is immediately that character! Wiz: Though like Yumeji- Boomstick: Wiz, get a hold of yourself. While she can transform into everybody, and everything, she does have her favorites... Wiz: Luger Replica allows Double to become Parasoul, and use her Luger handgun. Hornet Bomber lets her Become Cerebella, and lunge at the opponent. Flesh Step runs over her opponent with disgusting results. Boomstick: Ew. Wiz: Item Crash transforms Double into many ordinary objects, while Cilia Slide forces the opponents to be in front of Double. Boomstick: We would want to use Team Moves as well, BUT, this is a one on one fight. Too bad... Wiz: Bandwagon Rushdown summons Peacock and her cronies on a giant car that will run over her enemy. Boomstick: TALK ABOUT PAINTING THE TOWN RED! Wiz: Beast of Gehenna was recently introduced. Double summons a puddle, That if the opponent is not careful, they will be chomped by, yes, a beast straight out of unholy terrorism. Boomstick: Catellite Lives transforms into Ms. Fortune's Head, and summons more heads, while a Double does her own shit. Wiz: Nightmare Legion forces a series of attacks by many characters of a Skullgirls Lore, including a Saltgirl, do huge damage per hit. The order goes as thus: Tommy Ten-Tons, Filia, Parasoul, Painwheel, Cerebella, Umbrella, Peacock, Ms. Fortune, Andy Anvil, Valentine, a spring, Black Dahlia, Squigly, and Mrs. Victoria. Boomstick get a hold of yourself. Boomstick: Finally, Megalith Array summons an Easter Island Like head during when Konami published this game. As a direct reference to Gradius, it can shoot rings from its mouth, and summon minions a plenty! (Cues SkullGirls OST - Event (Mystery)) Wiz: However, as Valentine, the so-called ninja nurse was forced to fight along with Double, she ultimately betrayed Double, and defeated her. Boomstick: Hell, she wasn't even involved in Valentine's fight against Painwheel either! Wiz: But much like Yumeji, Double is so much of an embodiment of a DEATH BATTLE, she can become ANYONE. Let's just hope nobody hates this fight for the possibility of DBZ Fans ranting endlessly... Boomstick: Aside from that, before Squigly became actual, Double was amazing! Despite her Mid-Tier status, She was more brutal as a heavyweight. But, when Eliza came to the scene, we had a BIGGER BAD, which in a way, should've made her the Third a Saltgirl, but no such idea came to mind. Damn you Lab Zero Games, and how you treat guys as brutal punks. Explain why a guy can't just make a wish on the Skull heart like Jocelyn would! That Slut! Jocelyn: HEY, I HEARD THAT, ASSHOLE! NOW CAN I TALK AB-'' ' Wiz & Boomstick: NO! ' (Cues SkullGirls OST - Event (Rush)) Wiz: But while she can retain forms, unlike Yumeji, She has her fair share of weaknesses. She lost to almost every opponent in Skullgirls Canon, and even unfairly got tag teamed by the possible pairing of Filia, and Squigly. '''Boomstick: As Skullgirls got more, and more characters, it even made Double weaker! Thankfully, this seemed to have ended after Robo-Fortune got released...' Wiz: Finally, She's like M. Bison (Vega in Japan.) of Street Fighter II, and Alpha (Zero in Japan) sagas! He always gets his ass handed! Hell, as a secret boss in a Street Fighter II game, Akuma even kills him with Shun Goku Satsu BEFORE THE FUCKING FIGHT! Yes, Double is almost like that. Boomstick: But no Worries! Double is one of the biggest standards in indie game characters! She should be able to match her opponent's moves bit by bit! RIGHT??? Double: Humans are the real monsters. DEATH BATTLE CAUTION BEFORE THE FIGHT... As both fighters can transform into any character they wish. There is a possibility of Superman, God Goku, that Metal Sonic form in Dr. Robotnik vs Dr. Wily, etc. There is a possibility neither combatant will be doing anything more than merely shapeshifting. If you have a problem with this throughout the fight, keep it to yourself. Otherwise... GET THE HELL OUT UNLESS YOU HAVE SOMETHING NICE TO SAY ABOUT THIS FIGHT... Also... I'm making an exception to one of my rules... Which have recently been eradicated. (Cues SkullGirls OST - Event (Cathedral)) Yumeji: Hmmm? This church doesn't remotely look like one I can remember... No Jesus. No Moses. Not even a Hindu God anywhere! Something tells me this is not a holy place. As Yumeji looked around, they found what looked like a "Nun" with some "decorative" design on the top of her uniform. She also looked pregnant, not all that common for a western style priestess. Yumeji: Pardon me, Sister but... Who are you, and why is there such sacrilegious ideas around? ???: ... The Sister of the chapel said nothing, hoping to lead a mere stranger into a trap. Yumeji: The absence of your words is suspicious, and you don't look like a common religious person either. What... Is your name, and what are those three beings anyways!? The Sister couldn't stall Them. But she still had an answer anyway. ???: Those are the Divine Trinity. They are God, and the Devil. They created us, and they (Voice distorts) will destroy us just as easily. Yumeji immediately noticed the Nun's distorted voice, and their suspicion was correct. This isn't a Holy Matrimony! It was a church to worship someone worse than the Devil! Yumeji prepared their blade. And the evil Nun, noticing they want a fight, transformed into a disgusting, Sacrilegious Mass of pure evil. Yumeji, prepared for any thing, got their forms ready, but th never fought an opponent like Double... (Cues Skullgirls: Grand Cathedral Stage) FIGHT! Double Transformed into Parasoul and used her handgun to try and blow Yumeji's brains out, when they transformed into a Servbot, thus evading early death. Now, Yumeji transformed into Hayato, from the CAPCOM game PLASMA SWORD, while Double became Kirito, or to put more specifically, Gun Gale Online's Kirito. The two clashed swords. As the two were clashing Samurai Shodown style, both were of equal strength. And then... CLING!!! Kirito's Plasma Sword was let go, but Hayato became Yumeji again, whom this time, became Darth Revan Of STAR WARS: The Old REPUBLIC, mask and all. They tried a Force Storm (Lv.1: Shock, Lv.2: Lightning, MAX: Storm.), paralyzing, and heavily damaging Double as Kirito. Both changed back to their normal selves, and when Yumeji was about to slash Double silly, She became a GIANT SOLDIER OF STONE from Yu-Gi-Oh!. Such defense could never be penetrated by Yumeji's own sword! As it got chipped, They decided to become Zero, who used his Z-Saber to cut through the stone armor of such a golem. When Double knew she couldn't make room for some of her forms, she decided to become the same thing as what Yumeji is about to become: Tizoc. As the two false Tizocs were grappling each other, this time Double Tizoc became the GUILTY GEAR Xrd version of Potemkin. All bets were off as what he was going to use... Double: I've got you. Potemkin was spinning like it wanted to go to Gehenna, which is exactly what it did to Yumeji as they were going back to their original form. Double: I bid you farewell. Marie, herself was confused even. What the heck is up with Double she thought. She then went back to her piano with bones for keys. (Cues Skullgirls OST - Chamber Below (Gehenna Stage Music)) As Yumeji awoke, blade in hand, They discovered that they were right. Yumeji just entered the hell of the Divine Trinity. Double though, landed slowly, for it was her place. Double: This is your last stop before death, futile samurai... Yumeji tried to use Ukyo Tachibana's SUPER, and it did quite some damage. But Double has the upper hand in Gehenna... She transfoemed into Green of Gunstar Heroes, who transformed into Seven Force's Soldier Force. By this point, Yumeji realized something: all those forms that Double was in, she is invincible, no primary damage lost. They would need to put Double in her primary form to finish her off, even if it took a mere second to attempt so. They experimented as a result, by transforming into Hakumen. Yumeji: Empty Sky Form... TIME KILLER!!! As time was slowing town to a halt for Double as Green, as she became Double again, Yumeji realized they were right! Double was frozen to a halt because she had no resistance to Time Killer. Before Double can transform in time, Yumeji did their Zetsumei Ougi, in which all the Playable Samurai Shodown characters in history slashed through double mercilessly and ultimately, it was game for someone who could've been more consistent with her forms. In fact, Doublewas about to become Super Saiyan God Goku microseconds before the Zetsumei Ougi occurred... Double: (Sigh...) Don't forget... You will never leave this place no matter what... Those were Double's last words. K.O.! But Yumeji did escape, as he transformed into Superman, and flied out of the dreaded sacrilegious SCORN of a church. Results Boomstick: Uh... Me and BMHKain would like to note no real DBZ characters were actually used. Any reference is mere a coincidence, and We'd like to apologize for that. Back to you Wiz. Wiz: This was intended to be close. Although both combatants were beatable Sub-Bosses, Neither were really close at all at achieving their goals. Boomstick: But Yumeji's Loyalty to Gaoh, and them beating Rasetsumaru is epic. Wiz: Sure, Double forced mirror matches in story modes, and went under many guises, Yumeji has nothing to reveal but a fighting style that combined the best of Ukyo, and the best of Hibiki. Also, at least Yumeji has a reason to go under guises in combat. Boomstick: Plus, Double keeps getting owned each and every time! The only exception? her scenario, where she fights the primary cast, WHICH DOESN'TEVEN COUNT SQUIGLY ONWARD! Wiz: Also, Yumeji never encountered a tag team opponent even when Samurai Shodown V Special was released. the 6th and final 2D based fighter in the franchise, was his doing. Boomstick: Finally, Double, despite having a True End, still had more content in the future afterward... Wiz: Thus, Yumeji was truly an embodiment of DEATH BATTLE... Dammit. Boomstick: This fight rearanged, morphed, but in the end, the Sword cut the Flesh... Wiz: The Winner is... Yumeji Kurokouchi! Next Time Boomstick: Next Time on Death Battle... ???: Though I may fall, this body belongs to the Hollow Night... Protecting the order of this place is my destiny. I cannot let a manifestation who only just learned to use EXS best me. SHING! ???: I don't look back anymore. I don't regret. I look forward. Everything is connected, and I'll use that to expose, to protect, and if necessary… to punish. BOOP! (Screen Shuts down then turns back on.) SETH X AIDEN PIERCE. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Fighting Game' themed Death Battles Category:Sub-Boss/Boss themed Death Battles Category:BMHKain Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015 Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles